Impossible
by CherrySlushForever
Summary: "Love is a weakness; you end up being the fallen," said Derek, the embodiment of male perfection. He glanced up, meeting my gaze, his forehead wrinkling into a frown as though he was confused. My life officially sucked. Chloe Saunders is just managing to get over her mother's death before she finds out she's been lied to. Derek Souza knows more ... Full summary inside! :D
1. Chapter 1: Unofficial Introductions

**Summary:**

**"Love is a weakness; you end up being the fallen," said Derek, the embodiment male perfection. He glanced up, meeting my gaze, his forehead wrinkling into a frown as though he was confused. It My life officially sucked.**

**Chloe Saunders is just managing to get over her mother's death before she finds out she's been lied to. Derek Souza knows more than he's letting on, forcing her to spend time with him trying to figure him out. Unfortunately, it seems as though those endless green orbs are haunting her, and she's afraid that soon it's going to be impossible hide that tiny fact. But is their strange connection going to scare them away, or keep them bound forever?**

**Lots of Chlerek! ;D**

**So, this first chapter is dedicated to SageWinter, whose enthusiasm for my idea convinced me to write this story for all Chlerek fans!**

**So, this is my first Darkest Powers fanfiction, and I honestly love the story so I hope you will love this as much as I love writing it!**

**It is currently a T rating but that might change depending on where this story leads and just to clarify, there are no powers in this story; it is Alternate Universe, All Human because I love AU stories and think Darkest Powers is an amazing story to write an AH story for.**

**Finally, we can get on with the story! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers, and never will! Don't rub it in!**

**Impossible: Chapter One**

** Unofficial introductions**

I dropped my head to my maths book, groaning in frustration. When I had initially decided to come over to Simon's house, I had hoped that his super-smart brother, Derek, who I had never met before, would just do my homework like he usually did, and I could just relax for a while without Aunt Lauren watching me like I was on the verge of collapsing.

Obviously, Derek didn't know it was actually my homework that he was doing, and Aunt Lauren thought that I was at Liz's. Thankfully, when I had told her I was going out, Liz had been with me, so after handing me a quick lecture on the unpredictableness of human behaviour, she had let me go. So I hadn't technically been lying. She would've definitely caught me out if I had lied.

Back to glaring at my homework.

"It's not going to eat you, Chloe," said Simon Bae, my unofficial saviour. He had changed out of his uniform and was now dressed in a navy blue t-shirt, which complimented his tanned skin perfectly. The lamp glanced off his sunglasses, reflecting the room. He was my best friend, even though he was slightly crazy. And yes, it was possible for us to be just friends, despite our different chromosomes.

I had first met him two years ago in his father's consultant room when he had come over to Utah for a client. He had been ecstatic when I had told him I would be moving to Buffalo; apparently, he had been telling all his friends about me.

Whether we were in Utah or Buffalo, one thing was always the same.

People always assumed we were secretly together but we both knew there was no chance of that. I had actually dated him once but it had lasted for precisely five minutes when we had both agreed that we posessed no romantic feelings for the other.

"Checking me out, Chloe?" Simon grinned.

But that didn't mean I was free from his incessant flirting.

My quip about him wearing sunglasses inside disappeared on my tongue, and I laughed nervously, hating the fact that I stuttered slightly when I spoke. I thought I had gotten over that! It hadn't appeared in so long, and I just hoped that Tori wasn't around to witness this humiliation. She had warmed to me slightly since I had first met her two years ago in Mr Bae's consultant room, but I was still afraid of her moods slightly.

"O-of course not, Simon!"

His smirk just grew, showing that he was unconvinced by my defense. I suddenly felt a strong need to let him know that I really hadn't been checking him out and spoke again, determined for him to understand. My stutter thankfully didn't reappear, probably held back by my sudden resolve.

"Well, not in that sense! I was imagining you in a movie... a horror movie!" I said quickly, snapping my fingers.

At least my sense of humour had returned and I was able to tease him without blushing. It was impossible for me to do that when I had first met him; we had grown quite close and that had almost made all awkwardness on my part disappear, except for in weird moments like what had just happened.

"As the hero who gets the girl?" he deadpanned.

"As the monster who is finally killed." I laughed at his startled expression. "Is that chocolate I spy in your hand?" The topic change was quite random, but Simon knew how distracted I got by chocolate, so didn't comment.

"I'm debating on whether I should give it to you or not since you did just shatter my ego," he replied, folding his arms decisively.

I waited patiently, and sure enough, he gave it to me a minute later, sighing in bitter defeat. Simon would never hurt a fly, never mind deny me chocolate. I bit into it, savouring its taste, before remembering my manners and offering him some.

"Chloe, we have been friends for nearly two years now, and you finally moved here only a week ago. This is the first time you've been to my house, so you can't offer me chocolate; it's an insult. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself because you're my friend, not a guest that I don't really want over. And trust me, I get lots of them."

I blushed at the sincerity I detected behind his words. Just as I was about to reply with something undoubtedly stupid, I heard his name being called in the distance, and evidently, so did he.

"Two minutes, Chloe. I'm being summoned. Attempt your paper so we can do something else for a bit. It pains me to watch you like this!"

I smiled slightly at him and he rolled his eyes, pointing a finger at the work before walking backwards out of the room.

Great, so now I had no distractions.

I started on the next question, biting the end of my pencil whilst I thought, and scribbled furiously over the paper, crossing out all my sums so far. They were all wrong anyway!

"Why couldn't Derek just do my homework?" I whimpered into my hands. I hadn't exactly been expecting a response, but that was exactly what I got.

"Why are you here?" An openly hostile voice came from the entrance of the doorway, and my head whipped around, my eyes immediately falling on the owner of the voice. He was extremely tall, but not gangly or awkward. His body was perfectly proportioned, his black jumper stretching a little over his chest and biceps, as though it had gotten a little too tight. I saved his eyes for last, knowing they were glaring at me right now. What I hadn't expected was the endless jade green they were, sparkling with barely-contained fury.

My breath came in quick, short gasps and my heart hammered in my chest. Undeniably, I was scarlet and I slowly backed up on the sofa, as though physical distance could somehow lessen the intimidating presence of him. It didn't. I didn't know that it was actually possible, but it seemed as though the temperature in the room had dropped another few degrees; I was afraid I was going to disintegrate on the spot because his eyes were still on me.

"I... you-who are you?" A bit too late, I realised he had asked me a question first, and that I hadn't answered it yet. I had wanted to refrain from speaking in front of him, but speaking was clearly inevitable.

"I don't explain my presence to a stranger who is in my house. Who. Are. You." Each word was like a blow to my chest, and was punctuated like one too. I only wished my actual voice was as strong as my actual voice; so far, I had only managed a squeak.

He folded his arms across his chest at my feeble attempt at answering, but my eyes immediately followed the movement, my head admiring the way his biceps bulged.

"Wrong question. What are you? Dumb?" His voice snapped my head back up and I realised that no matter how good-looking he was, he was also a jerk. I could already feel tears welling up, but I angrily forced them back. I wasn't going to let him see me cry. What he had said earlier finally registered, and I finally managed to shed some light on his identity.

This was Derek, the math whizz that also doubled up as the biggest asshole that I had ever met. No wonder Simon had never introduced me to him, I thought bitterly to myself. He probably already knew that Derek would be like this.

Some of my inner strength finally reappeared and I managed to choke out, "No, I'm C-Chloe, Simon's friend." I indicated the open maths book with a trembling finger as a means of clarification.

He relaxed visibly, his muscles falling from their earlier taut position and he ran a hand through his dark hair. If we had been in the wild, I would have said that Derek thought I was a threat, and was protecting his family, but I shook my head as soon as the thought appeared. Watching too many films really were having an effect onme. I had no idea where that comparison had come from. Derek and Simon didn't look anything alike, but I was too scared to openly bring up the subject.

Derek too a quick cursory glance at my math book and scoffed slightly, as though he couldn't believe anyone would find a 'simple' math question hard. "So you're the girl whose homework I've been doing. Simon didn't..." but he stopped abruptly, as though he had said too much.

"Simon what?" said the man himself in question, who had just sauntered into the room, looking like he had all the time in the world. He saw Derek glaring at him and then looked at me; his expression told me that he knew exactly what Derek was on about.

"So I see you've met?" Simon muttered.

"Unofficially." Derek grumbled back.

"I'll get going. Aunt Lauren must be wondering where I am," I said quickly.

But Simon, nor Derek, said anything.

After a while, the tension in the room was so thick and it didn't seem as they were going to break it anytime soon. Mustering up my courage, I started to gather my books as an excuse to not meet his eyes, which were boring a hole in the back of my head. "I'm sorry for... making you do my homework. I'll get going now."

My voice was toneless, but I had intended for it to be like that, knowing that was the only way my voice wouldn't break. It was obvious whose side Simon would take between Derek's and mine.

"Wait, I needed to give you the amethyst and quartz," said Simon, hurrying to my side and slipped something into my hands. "The amethyst will keep you calm and the quartz just makes it more potent."

I smiled gratefully at him, ignoring Derek's curious face and replied, "Thanks, you know it always helps."

"Did you think I was a dud?" He said, acting offended.

"Nope, of course you're a real sorcerer. I believe you."

He nodded, satisfied and walked me to the door. Derek followed us for some strange reason; when I waved goodbye to him, he had just grunted in response, looking deep in thought.

I couldn't get him out of my head the rest of that day; I was snappish at everyone when I remembered his words to me. For some reason, they wouldn't leave me alone. I was used to people laughing at my stutter, but it had been a long time since I had had to listen to their remarks. I was afraid that the next time I saw him, I would end up saying something back.

Unfortunately, that day came earlier than expected.

**A/N: So, what did you think? I know it wasn't much yet, but I'll let you have a sneak peek of the next chapter...**

_**"Why is she coming back though? She doesn't deserve Chloe's attention," Aunt Lauren said, clearly taking pains to keep her voice down, even though she believed that I was still at school**_

_**I wondered who she was talking too and why she was so scared... and what did it have to do with me? Her next sentence helped clear my doubts, just not in the way I had hoped.**_

_**"Chloe is finally learning to stand on her own two feet without a mother. Finding out that she isn't actually dead will ruin her."**_

_**I heard Aunt Lauren cut the call and the sound of the beep filled my ears, my heart making the same noise as though it wasn't actually there anymore.**_

_**My mum was alive.**_

**Leave any thoughts, questions or criticism... I appreciate any thoughts and if it helps me improve my writing, so much the better!**

**Please leave feedback; I would really appreciate it as it will motivate me to continue soon.**

**CherrySlushLover**

**Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Discoveries

**Summary:**

**"Love is a weakness; you end up being the fallen," said Derek, the embodiment of male perfection. He glanced up, meeting my gaze, his forehead wrinkling into a frown as though he was confused. My life officially sucked.**

**Chloe Saunders is just managing to get over her mother's death before she finds out she's been lied to. Derek Souza knows more than he's letting on, forcing her to spend time with him trying to figure him out. Unfortunately, it seems as though those endless green orbs are haunting her, and she's afraid that soon it's going to be impossible hide that tiny fact. But is their strange connection going to scare them away, or keep them bound forever?**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Lucky Ariana Wolf for reviewing, favouriting and following! I hope you continue to enjoy this story...**

**Please don't forget to leave comments, good or bad, they get me hyped all day either way that someone cares enough to tell me their thoughts! :D**

**And thank you to all my followers and favouriters too! :***

**Disclaimer:I only wished I owned Derek and this wonderful series...**

**Impossible: Chapter Two**

**Unexpected Discoveries**

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?" I replied absent-mindedly. I continued to doodle on the corner of my textbook, the scene already playing out in my head.

"Chloe, if it's possible, can you see me after school, please?" Mr Andrews, my maths tutor, said, annoyed at my lack of concentration.

My head snapped up at his words but Mr Andrews had already turned around, writing yet another confusing equation on the board. Oh no. This was it. The moment I was told that there was no way I could keep my scholarship because my math grade was just too low. Simon smiled at me encouragingly, giving me a cute thumbs up like he had used to do when I had my psychiatrist appointments. A the final bell went, I gave him a small smile and refrained from packing my bag as everyone else headed for the door.

"It'll be fine! You're wearing your lucky necklace, remember?" Simon said, dropping a paper in my hand before kissing my cheek swiftly and hurrying out the door. Which left Mr Andrews and I alone. I guess I couldn't avoid this forever.

"So, Chloe. I know that you know why you're here, don't you?" And there was the roundabout way of speaking that I loved about him. I was being sarcastic in my own head which proved that I was more nervous about this than I had thought.

"'I'm assuming it's about my math result?" I replied. At least my ridiculous stutter hadn't reappeared.

"Yes, well, no. It is about your math score but not in the way you were thinking."

I didn't interrupt, knowing that he would eventually get to the point. I was exactly the same with my speech impediment and I knew that it would be extremely unfair if I mocked him because of it like so many others did. So whilst I had a mental nervous breakdown, Mr Andrews scratched his head, checked his watch four times and sniffled slightly before I finally realised the reason for being kept after class.

"So what I was trying to say is that I think it would help if Simon helped you out with math. You are good friends and I think his good math skills will rub off on you. That is all. And I'll be reporting to Dr Davidoff with your weekly test results to see if your grades do improve," he told me.

And in his usual style, he dismissed me and walked out with a final hopeful glance. Hope for what though? Come to think of it, he was acting strange recently, or maybe all those films were getting to me.

I walked to the cafeteria in high spirits, glad that my worries had been baseless. Now I just had to pass on the good news that Simon, whose math skills were just as good as mine, was supposed to be tutoring me. I knew that Derek did his homework but Mr Andrews obviously didn't.

"Chloe."

I spun around to come into contact with a solid wall before I looked up to meet his jade gaze. Obviously, anyone that huge could only be one person I had met.

"Derek," I nodded back.

"Are we going to just say each other's names or can I actually say what I need to say?" he scowled in typical Derek fashion, his mouth pulling down even more at the corners.

"Fine, what did you need to s-say?" I tried to act unaffected by his words and intimidating appearance but my stutter gave way right at the end. I would have to start my therapy again in the mornings.

"Simon wants to talk to you. He's in the art class."

I walked in the general direction of the class without another word to Derek who seemed to be in a particularly bad mood now. What shocked me the most was that he followed me all the way to the classroom, barely an inch behind me; I could feel his body heat rolling off him in waves. I almost leaned back into him- it was chilly December right now- but managed to stop myself just in time. I was almost certain he wouldn't like it if I had.

For nearly the fiftieth time since I had seen him just now, I wondered how I had never noticed him before. I mean, it wasn't like he was easy to miss with his 6ft something inches and those model, brooding looks.

_Chloe, you cannot think like that about a guy when he's right behind you. Plus, he's probably thinking about ways to get away from you._

I desperately wanted to ask him why I had never seen him here before, but I somehow doubted that he would take it well. So far, I hadn't earned any death looks, just a few curious ones and I was in no hurry to change that status.

"Chloe! In here!" Simon yelled from the door to my right.

His voice brought me back out of my thoughts which mostly consisted of the guy who had just disappeared, as though he had just been another figure from my overactive imagination. Oh my God, maybe I was going crazy. Maybe the reason I hadn't seen Derek around before in school was because he hadn't been around before. And he wasn't here now.

"Um, Chloe? Are you alright? You look like you've sen a ghost," Simon's worried voice came drifting through to me and I scrambled to say something that would take his anxious eyes off me.

Unfortunately, I said exactly what I hadn't wanted to say.

"I just saw Derek. I've never seen him here before."

"Oh crap. You haven't seen him here before because he isn't meant to be here! You have to promise not to tell anyone! Come in here, quick!"

I was pushed into the art room and the door shut with a finality behind me.

"What?"

"Derek isn't supposed to be here; you have to promise not to tell! He'll get in trouble if Dr Davidoff finds out he's on school premises! Just act like you never saw him!" He answered hastily.

So I wasn't imagining things. I had never felt so relieved in my entire life.

"Wait, I can't say anything to anyone?" I frowned.

"No, because then you'll be breaking your promise, Chloe. I thought we had gone over this," he said, jumping on the table and lending a hand out to me. I took it and attempted to jump up next to him but to no avail.

"I guess I'll stay here instead," I replied, taking a seat on a nearby chair instead. "But seriously, you know I suck at lying. Why would you tell me that for if it's such a big secret?"

Simon looked at me in amusement. "Because I trust you enough not to mess this up."

"Well, thank you for that vote of confidence. I feel honoured."

"Actually, it isn't me you should be thankful too. It was actually Tori and Derek who decided you should be trusted with it and it's about Derek mainly, so...his word is law." He rolled his eyes as though he was annoyed at this fact, but I could see the playfulness behind it.

Strange. I had only just heard about Derek and I was already analysing people's relationships with him.

"I'll try not to bring up the topic on Derek's mysterious presence at the school," I said monotonously. "At least that way I won't have to say anything about him and actually lie."

He nodded and walked over to the door just as the bell rang. "I'll see you later to tell you what I needed to tell you. Just remind me because you took too long getting here; I've got no time to tell you now." He mock-scowled at me. "You're coming over for a couple of hour later though, right?"

"Yeah, sure."

He looked at me frowning, but just shrugged his shoulders when I frowned right back.

Shaking my head and wondering what crisis was up now, I returned to the eternal torture chamber. Oh, it wasn't a torture chamber, just the math classroom again. I had to take two extra classes just so that my grade would stay above average.

That reminded me, in the entire Derek situation, I had totally forgotten to tell Simon about our new tutoring appointment.

I quickly wrote him a note explaining the situation before Mr Andrews could catch us out in our lie, my fingers shaking in dread as I threw it to him. His reply came back thirty seconds later, as he clearly had no qualms about breaking rules.

_**That's easy. We pretend to work in class and Derek can help you with it at home. He's a genius. :D**_

I rolled my eyes at him as if to say, 'Really? Have you not detected the animosity between us? It's not mutual, but it might as well be.'

Okay, I was clearly reading too much into everything. But those eyes had haunted me since yesterday; it was like he was enveloped in some sort of sadness and he had cut himself off from everyone else because of it. I wanted to know what had happened to him, but I also didn't want to intrude on anything private. I knew what having your privacy invaded felt like.

The rest of the school day passed in much the same way and by the end of it all, I was shattered.

My thoughts were a blur as I walked in. It was only after I got home that I remembered I had told Simon I would come over. Groaning in frustration, I slung my bag back over my shoulder and made to exit when I heard Aunt Lauren on the phone saying my name. She was supposed to be in California today so her sudden presence caught me by surprise as did the words that followed.

"Why is she coming back though? She doesn't deserve Chloe's attention," Aunt Lauren said, clearly taking pains to keep her voice down, even though she believed that I was still at school.

I wondered who she was talking too and why she was so scared... and what did it have to do with me? Her next sentence helped clear my doubts, just not in the way I had hoped.

"Chloe is finally learning to stand on her own two feet without a mother. Finding out that she isn't actually dead will ruin her."

I heard Aunt Lauren cut the call and the sound of the beep filled my ears, my heart making the same noise as though it wasn't actually there anymore.

My mum was alive.

A flurry of emotions passed through me so fast I didn't even acknowledge most of them. My eyes immediately filled with tears, my body's reflexive response to what I was feeling. I stepped backwards into the cold, almost welcoming the numbing feeling that accompanied it. Without even making a conscious decision to go to Derek's, I found myself at their door a few minutes later.

Simon answered it, smiling at me. "I was wondering where you had gone," he laughed. When he noticed my tear streaked face and my general state, he pulled me into the house, leading me to the couch next to a bewildered Tori. Derek was nowhere in sight.

"What happened, Chloe?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Tori repeated, switching off the TV and looking at me.

"I... my mum's alive. Aunt Lauren lied to me. She didn't die in a car accident, she left me because she didn't want me."

"That's not true," Derek said, strolling in, his walk calm yet deadly at the same time.

I glanced up at him but he was looking meaningfully at Simon.

"If what you observed earlier is true, I think she deserves to know our suspicions."

They all nodded simultaneously in response; I was obviously the only one still in the dark.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews make my day so please leave your honest opinion, good or bad. It's only going to improve my writing!**

**CherrySlushLover**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Unsuspecting Chloe

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to gigglingfangirl, for making me laugh so much at your review and for supporting this story so much! And for sticking with me when it took nearly a month to get this chapter out! You are awesomely full of awesomeness!**

** I'm so sorry, but I've got 4 other stories and they take quite a lot of my time! But I've got the outline of the next chapters so I'm aiming for weekly updates now! ****It's been a long time coming, but it's finally here! :D**

**And I've decided to skip Chloe and Derek's shy-ish phase, so I've made them start warming to each other in this chapter even though it's quite early on still. **

**I really enjoyed the end of this chapter because of that; let the fun begin! **

**I don't own the Darkest Powers series.**

I had been waiting for over an hour for explanations but now I had reached the end of my tether. We had just been going round in circles with me asking questions and Derek giving me half answers, which was starting to grate on my nerves. Tori had gone back to watching America's Next Top Model, somewhere she would fit in perfectly with all he glossy hair and five inch heels that could double up as a weapon. Simon had assigned himself to kitchen duty supposedly out of the goodness of his heart, but I knew better; he was trying to avoid me bombarding him with questions and also avoiding the girl that was currently sat next to me- Simon's supposed stalker.

He hadn't been lying when he had said she was eccentric. She was sporting a gargantuan shawl wrapped around a hooded jacket, her dark hair pinned up with two blue pens. It was as though she hadn't been able to decide what style she was going for- Tori would have had a fit if she had seen her; they didn't seem to get on much.

The cup of hot chocolate in front of her made my stomach rumble as I thought of my lack of food so far. I seriously needed a sugar rush and fast otherwise I was in danger of falling into a diabetic coma.

Simon finally reappeared with a tray of sandwiches and some lamb chops, probably for Derek, who was staring at them ravenously. He cowered under my glare and took the subtle hint I was giving him, escorting the girl at my side to the door. I smirked as I heard Simon trying to convince her to go home and after many entreaties, Simon finally agreed to go on a date with her.

Groaning, he sat back down next to me and said, "I don't even know what her name is and I am apparently dating her."

As much as I found his predicament amusing, I still needed answers. "Stop changing the subject, Simon."

"Okay, we know where your mum is," he finally sighed.

I gaped at him, unsure of whether I had actually heard what I thought I had. Judging from the expression on their faces, it was. "So, what you're saying is... this isn't a lie? Where is s-she?" I took a deep breath and counted to five, attempting to get my slight stuttering back under control.

"She is- well, she was- at the mental institution called the Lyle House," Derek replied.

I shook my head defiantly, unwilling to believe it. But wasn't this exactly what I had wanted? My entire life had been a lie so far since Aunt Lauren had told me five years ago that my mum was dead, and all those days I had mourned the loss of my mother had been for nothing. My mother was alive and well. I needed to figure out what I needed to do from here; there was no use dwelling on all the years that had already gone. Time couldn't go back.

"Why was she there?"

I had learnt from years of experience that looking at a situation with a clear head usually helped me solve it. Unfortunately, my emotions tended to get the better of me.

Derek held a finger up, indicating that I should let him eat before he answered. I took a sandwich myself as I waited for him.

He shovelled food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days. He must have worked out a lot to end up with the body he had, I thought as I stared at the muscles rolling in his arms. He had a body any bodybuilder would envious of, and the body that every girl wanted for their boyfriends. With the uncaring and untouchable aura that Derek let out, I wondered whether anyone had approached him yet. I stared at him for a while, taking a bite every so often and imagining biting those soft lips before I realised what I was doing and shook myself off.

_That is forbidden territory, Chloe. Do NOT go there._

"Why is Chloe staring at Derek for?" Tori sauntered in, blowing on her freshly painted nails.

"Because he's eating like a dog and she's a dainty princess," Simon laughed, punching Derek on the shoulder.

There was no way I would have been able to do that without spontaneously combusting, especially when the previously traitorous thoughts I had had about him came back again to haunt me.

Clearly, Simon didn't have the same problem as me but he did seem to be regretting his choice of action as Derek shot him a look. Those jade eyes were mysteriously intoxicating. Simon may have been the more obviously handsome one but why couldn't I seem to take my mind off his darker brother?

Simon shuffled closer to me on the sofa, holding his hands out in a placating manner, like one would do to an angry dog.

What was with him and comparing Derek to a dog?

Despite feeling angry on Derek's behalf, I couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped my mouth at their interaction. Three heads turned to look incredulously at me. "I was actually looking at Derek because he's supposed to be answering my question," I corrected her, ignoring his suddenly curious gaze. It was proving to be impossible as I returned the look, glad I hadn't started blushing.

"You really don't know?" he asked. I shook my head in response. "I only know what Dad told me. He said that your mum was found threatening your aunt with a knife and screaming about something but they didn't understand what. Your aunt apparently called them saying there was a threat to her life and they needed to get there immediately. Your mum never admitted why she was threatening your aunt but your aunt begged the court to for your mum to be put into an institution instead of prison," he spoke quietly as though he was unsure of how his words were going to be received. I realised with a jolt that he was concerned for _me._

I frowned again, and voiced exactly why that story didn't add up. "But Aunt Lauren seemed angry when she found out my- mum was getting released. So then why would she have put her in Lyle House in the first place? Something isn't adding up."

"I know." Derek sounded frustrated; he clearly didn't like being kept in the dark about anything. "I'll go through dad's files and see if I can find anything."

"Dad what?" Mr Bae said mildly, strolling in.

I started at his sudden arrival and Derek smirked slightly, something clearly amusing him. I glared at him which only seemed to amuse him further.

"Just wondering if you'd mind that Derek's tutoring Chloe in maths, so she'll be over more often," Simon smiled like the angel he thought he was.

That wiped the smile off Derek's face. Not that I was gloating.

"Of course I don't mind," said Mr Bae. He smiled widely at Derek. "I'm proud of you, son."

Derek just grunted something in response and nodded at the bags in Mr Bae's hands. "Is that food?"

I gazed in amazement at him- despite devouring an entire tray of meat, he was still hungry.

Tori looked at me meaningfully before I finally got what she was hinting at. I stumbled over my words, unsure of how to invite myself over, but Tori, getting annoyed shortly after, asked on my behalf.

"Dad, can Chloe stay here tonight? We have an assignment to work on."

"Of course." Mr Bae looked pleasantly surprised, probably shocked that Tori was willingly doing homework and I silently agreed with him.

Arrangements were made shortly after that for me to have a 'sleepover' at their house with Tori, because apparently we still had things to talk about. Simon still needed to tell me something and I also had to have my first tutoring session with Derek.

It was bound to be tasking on my side since I couldn't seem to stand next to him without making a fool out of myself. And there was also that small fact that he was hot. Really hot.

* * *

Dinner was awkward to say the least. Derek sat directly across from me with Simon on his right and Tori on my left. No one had bothered to set out cutlery or plates and it was safe to say that Derek was in danger of swallowing the entire carton of noodles.

"Derek? I think the carton's just to carry the food; you don't need to eat that too," I laughed.

He looked at me, the permanent scowl still etched on his lips, but the ends rose slightly into what could be classed as a smirk. "If you stopped staring at me, maybe it wouldn't bother you as much."

I froze at his words, my cheeks reddening and grimaced as his enjoyment increased.

"Eww, Derek, we're your family, of course we wouldn't keep staring at you!" Tori exclaimed, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

I laughed at her obvious revulsion of this topic before something hard hit my leg and I yelped, jumping in the air. I bruised easily due to my slight frame and I had no doubt that would leave a mark. I was supposed to have PE tomorrow and this wouldn't help Mrs Park's suspicions that I was being abused.

Seriously, the one time Simon punched me on the arm and she had to see.

It seemed as though his violent tendencies had never really gone away.

"Shit, sorry Chloe! I was supposed to kick Tori!" Simon cried, his eyes wide in shock that he had gotten me instead.

"Language, Simon." Mr Bae's tone was mild though so Simon didn't take the threat seriously, cursing again.

"How hard do you have to kick her?" I moaned, rubbing my leg. I pulled my legging up to display my already purpling skin to Tori. "Look! This is physical abuse!"

Derek stood abruptly, muttering something nonsensical before throwing me a single glance and leaving.

"What did I do wrong?" I was bewildered at his hasty departure that somehow was my fault. Simon snorted slightly into a tissue and exchanged a look with Tori, who burst into laughter. "Okay, seriously. What am I missing?"

Even Mr Bae was in on the joke; he was shaking his head fondly in the general direction of Derek's departure, his cheeks tinted ever so slightly pink. Strange. Why would Mr Bae be laughing?

"He just has something he needs to sort out. It's been a tough time for him the past few days," he told me, his shoulders still shaking slightly in silent laughter.

"Oh," I said understandingly. "Is it because he's worried that I've come and brought up everything again? Because Simon says that the past isn't something Derek likes to think about."

"You could say that." Tori took the carons off the table, taking them into the kitchen in an effort to hide her laughter.

As soon as she left the room, I turned to Simon. "Should I go up and see if he needs help?"

His eyes glinted darkly as he nodded at me. "I think that's a really good idea actually."

"Simon!" Mr Bae yelled. "That is highly inappropriate!"

_Inappropriate_? That wasn't the choice of word I would use but it was now definite that I was missing something.

Shrugging nonchalantly despite my insides being a tangled mess, I darted up the stairs, knocking lightly on his door. "Derek? Can I come in?"

I heard a low grunt and waited patiently for him to get to the door. He answered a few moments later with another nod, opening the door wider for me to come in. Immediately, he climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him.

Worried, I walked over and put a hand to his forehead, feeling his temperature.

"What are you doing?" His chest rumbled as he spoke, but his eyes closed as my hand touched his forehead.

"You're boiling," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Stop playing nurse now and open your maths book. You aren't going to get clever in a day." He peeled one eye open and glared at me until I finally shifted, huffing.

"This is your fault anyway. If you hadn't done mine and Simon's homework, Mr Andrews would still be in the dark," I grumbled.

"And whose fault is it that you can't answer simple math problems?"

My phone buzzed and I held a finger up to Derek, indicating that this argument was far from over. He rolled his eyes and took to glaring at the ceiling, clearly frustrated at me.

_Chloe. Please believe me, but it's your mum. I don't know if you want to see me, but you just needed to know to watch out for yourself. _

_Your Aunt Lauren isn't all that she seems and neither is Dr Davidoff. There's a reason you moved to Buffalo. _

_Until I find you, please just keep my words in mind._

_It's not safe._

_Love, _

_Mum._

_XOXO_

**A/N: Aha, I bet I lulled you into a false sense of security there, didn't I? Everything was all happy and flirty and then, BAM! To be honest, I may act like I know what the hell is going on with this story but I honestly just thought of the plot and am going with whatever ideas I get. It's the same with all my other stories for my beloved readers who have followed me here! You know who you are- thank you!**

**I would appreciate some feedback on the story so far, whether you're interested etc. etc. so I know what I can improve on and what you guys are enjoying so I can add more of that!**

**I love Derek and Chloe interactions, but that's just me!**

**Let me know, good or bad...**

**CherrySlushForever**

**xxx**


End file.
